


Line of Sight

by Queen_Preferences



Category: Lizzie McGuire (TV)
Genre: Cute, Drama, Ethan loves Gordo, Fluffy, Gay, Gordo loves Ethan, Gordo will never be fun, Line Of Sight, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Ethan, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Ethan's line of sight never stray from his Gordo.





	Line of Sight

Title: Line of Sight

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K+

Fandom: Lizzie McGuire

Series: none

Pairings: Ethan/Gordon

Characters: Ethan Craft, David 'Gordo' Gordon, Kate Sanders, Lizzie McGuire, and Mirada Sanchez.

Summary: Ethan's line of sight never stray from his Gordo.

Disclaimer: is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"Hey Ethan~" Kate said with a twirl of her hair as she moved to stand beside the school's golden boy. Ethan wasn't even focused on the girl as his eyes scanned the area for his boyfriend.

"How are you today?" Kate asked. She was trying to cachieve Ethan's eye but it was fruitless. Ehtan ignored the girl without a second thought. Moving through everyone as his eyes locked on the body of his boyfriend. He didn't even acknowledge those who spoke, he was solely focused on one person.

Gordo, his Gordo, his boyfriend of six months now. Everything about Gordo took Ethan's attention from his smile, his overly curvy hair, his laughs, the way he blushed and everything else in between. 

He was something special and because of Ethan's eyes never left him.

Gordo must have felt his eyes because he glanced up from his table to his to boyfriend. Miranda and Lizzie followed his line of sight to Ethan, waving at the older boy.

* * *

Gordo smiled as Ethan slid into the seat next to him, their hands finding each other. 

"I love you." Ethan said against Gordo's hair. 

"I love you too."

 

 

 


End file.
